Regards
by Dayyanum
Summary: Defteros ignorait pourquoi il avait amené l'enfant en cet endroit: il n'y avait rien à voir. Mais tout à percevoir. AU, pré-Lost Canvas.


**Note(s): **Eh bien, je me lance avec un nouveau fandom et pas n'importe comment: avec une fic parfaitement AU. Que ceux qui désirent me lancer des pierres s'en donne à coeur joie.  
Je me plais tout de même à imaginer que ces deux laissés-pour-compte ont été des amis inséparables. Peu importe combien impossible ça sonne -eh, nous sommes là pour laisser libre court à notre imagination.

* * *

-Attention, la roche est plutôt friable.

L'enfant blond raffermit sa prise sur sa main, se hissant tant bien que mal à l'aide de son autre bras, tâtonnant des pieds pour grimper. Defteros laissa tomber son masque dans l'herbe haute et agrippa l'autre petite main, hissant le gamin vers lui sans effort. Asmita ne devait pas peser plus que la brise qui soufflait, balayant les brindilles, poussant les nuages, emportant les rêves. S'ils se trouvaient en cet endroit, à quelques lieux du Sanctuaire, ce n'était pour aucune autre raison que par caprice du destin; eux avaient été choisis et les songes glissaient entre leurs doigts tels de l'eau, fraîche et vivifiante. Agréable à caresser, mais impossible à retenir. C'était en ces termes que son jeune ami lui avait présenté la chose et depuis lors, il ne cessait de s'y référer.

Point de honte à avoir à s'accorder avec les pensées d'un enfant de huit ans.

Defteros se pencha et ramassa le masque, puis tira doucement sur la main du jeune garçon pour lui indiquer qu'ils reprenaient leur progression. Il savait que, sous aucun prétexte, il ne devait retirer cette chose de son visage, pourtant, en la compagnie d'Asmita, il n'hésitait pas. Il ne voyait rien, de toute façon; peut-être était-il au courant qu'il dissimulait ses traits, mais les raisons lui échappaient encore et il n'y faisait jamais allusion. Le simple fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui et daigne lui tenir compagnie lui suffisait. Il aurait pu être l'empereur des Enfers en personne que sa main se serait tout de même refermée sur la sienne.

Le vent s'enhardi, comme pour chasser ces intrus des plaines herbeuses, et le tonnerre gronda, quelque part au loin. De lourds nuages noirs, chargés de menaces et de pluie, roulaient au-dessus de leur tête. L'ascension leur avait pris une bonne heure –la même montée qui lui avait coûté vingt minutes hier. Il se souviendrait de dénicher les prises les plus fermes et les roches les plus instables lors d'une expédition supplémentaire avant d'entraîner le jeune aveugle dans son sillage, la prochaine fois qu'il désirerait jouer à l'alpiniste.

-C'est encore loin?

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et lui sourit. Asmita ne pouvait pas voir son sourire, ne déchiffrait pas la moindre expression, malgré tout il ne se bornait pas à demeurer impassible. L'enfant se renfermait lorsqu'il discutait avec une personne placide, au visage vide, mais s'animait lors de discussions avec un être souriant, grimaçant, les yeux humides ou renfrogné. _« Comme les gens qui sourient sans sourire avec leurs yeux; c'est faux, il paraît. Quelqu'un qui est joyeux sans sourire sonne faux, aussi. »_ Defteros tentait de percevoir la différence dans les voix de ses interlocuteurs, pour se surprendre à scruter leur expression au bout de quelques minutes.

-Non, on y est presque.

Il s'arrêta et plaça l'enfant devant lui, signe qu'ils étaient rendus. Defteros ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait tenu à lui montrer ce lieu : c'était laid. Affreux et horrible à regarder, avec ses herbes folles, ses rochers épars et ses nids d'oiseaux dissimulés à des endroits impossibles. Et puis, il faisait froid. Les nuages d'orage cachaient le soleil et le vent hurlait à leurs oreilles, et ils se tenaient là, debout comme deux imbéciles, dans une clairière vide où ils ne pourraient même pas s'abriter si la pluie décidait de pleuvoir. Asmita s'était blessé en grimpant, lorsque son pied s'était coincé dans une minuscule saillie et qu'il était passé à quelques pouces de tomber, s'éraflant les genoux et les coudes en glissant contre la paroi, s'arrachant un ongle en cherchant une prise. L'un et l'autre s'était frotté contre des ronces en empruntant un petit sentier, plus aisé à suivre pour un non-voyant, et leurs vêtements déchirés n'arrangeaient pas le problème de la température. Defteros leva les yeux vers le ciel et tira machinalement sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

-On devrait retourner, il va bien-

Asmita s'arracha à son emprise et s'avança, ses mains courant sur les herbes folles, puis sur les rochers, suivant délicatement leur tracé sinueux, leurs aspérités et leurs courbes anguleuses. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau et une goutte s'écrasa sur son épaule. Il inspira profondément et renversa la tête vers l'arrière, se reculant d'un unique pas. Le vent mêlait ses cheveux d'or et un oiseau poussa un pépiement strident, comme pour avertir les deux voyageurs de rentrer, de vite, vite trouver un abri.

-C'est beau, déclara le jeune aveugle.

-Beau?

-Tu ne sens pas l'odeur de l'orage, la fraîcheur de la pluie, la résistance de l'herbe? Et puis, ces roches, on dirait des cartes pour se rendre vers un autre monde, un endroit inconnu et inexploré. Des géantes silencieuses, affichant sur leur dos les secrets de ces lieux anonymes, dans une langue que personne ne connaît. Et tout ça protégé par l'eau et le tonnerre, pour dissuader les éventuels conquérants. Sans compter le chemin pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

Defteros posa une main sur la pierre et ferma les yeux, tentant d'offrir à son imagination la perception de l'enfant. Une perception qui n'existait pas, qui ne voyait que du néant, qui pouvait croire que la roche était plus qu'une roche, que les bosses représentaient des montages, les creux, des vallées et les plats, des océans. Qui pouvait croire que quelqu'un avait gravé une carte gigantesque avant de la casser en milles morceaux, disséminés à travers la clairière, attendant d'être lue et comprise. Attendant que quelqu'un n'ose gravir les parois rocheuses et s'expose aux éléments pour venir la lire.

Ou tout le contraire, souhaitant que jamais personne n'ose l'ascension, que tous se tiennent à une distance respectueuse de son secret. Que l'orage les dissuade, que la pluie noie leurs vains espoirs d'y arriver, de sortir vivant et triomphant de ce dangereux périple. Pour un jeune aveugle, il s'agissait d'une hasardeuse montée, recelant dangers après dangers. Pour découvrir une carte dirigeant vers un monde différent.

-Peut-être un monde meilleur, où les gens ne souffrent pas, où le désespoir ne s'infiltre pas dans les âmes.

Brusquement arraché à ses chimères, il tourna le regard vers Asmita. Ses yeux, du bleu de l'horizon, là où le ciel épousait l'océan pour l'éternité, scrutaient la pierre, comme s'il réussissait à l'apercevoir, à deviner sa couleur et sa composition et non seulement ses formes hétéroclites. Defteros sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine –cela lui arrivait souvent, lorsqu'il imaginait vivre dans un univers de néant, coupé du monde par un handicap aussi injuste, incapable de concevoir ce que les gens « normaux » décrivaient avec tant de passion. Pouvait-on vivre heureux en vivant isolé? S'il devait donner son avis sur cette question, il admettrait que lui-même se sentait plus mort que vif.

-Crois-tu qu'en cet endroit, tous peuvent voir la lumière, voir les oiseaux, mais aussi entendre leurs chants et l'apprécier? Voir le musicien, tout en ressentant sa musique, la douceur et l'harmonie de sa voix et de son instrument? Voir la mer, sans pour autant négliger la sensation de l'eau, le roulement des vagues, sa puissance et en même temps sa miséricorde?

Defteros secoua lentement la tête. Non, un tel lieu n'existait pas, n'existerait jamais, même si tous combattaient pour la paix et la justice. Qu'un enfant de huit ans, presque neuf, aperçoive l'utopie tant recherchée par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux aveugles n'y changerait rien : les hommes éprouvaient de la satisfaction à s'entretuer, à semer le chaos et à le récolter. Ils voyaient ce qui leur plaisait; entendaient ce qui leur parlait. Il posa une main sur la frêle épaule d'Asmita et s'entendit répondre, tout bas, sa voix emportée par le vent, dominée par le tonnerre :

-Un jour, tu trouveras ce monde : il sera là où les vérités résident.


End file.
